villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Damodar
'Damodar '''is one of two main antagonists in the 2000 film ''Dungeons & Dragons, the other being Mage Profion. He reappeared in sequel,'' Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God'', as main antagonist. He is portrayed by Bruce Payne. Biography Dungeons and Dragons Damodar is an evil sorcerer and the personal henchman to Mage Profion, who resides in the Empire of Izmir. When Profion sends Damodar to find clues to the whereabouts of a magical sceptre known as the Rod of Saville (that allows its user to control red dragons), Damodar confronts a library wizard and interrogates him. The wizard, unwilling to tell him, sends a map that reveals the location of the sceptre to a young Mage named Marina that busted Snails and Ridley, prompting Damodar to kill him. As Marina succesfully escapes with two thieves named Ridley and Snails, and they possesses the map, Damodar frames her and her companion for the wizard's death to ensure that the authorities won't cooperate with them. Before he did so, however, Profion punishes Damodar for his failure by inserting a tentacled monster into his head (and cursed him into immortal undead as well). Damodar and his men pursue Ridley and his companions and attempt to take the map from them at the bar, but they manage to escape just in time. Later on, after Ridley obtains a relic called the Eye of the Dragon that will open the door to the tomb where the Rod of Saville rests, Damodar confronts them, and succesfully kidnaps Marina during the ensued chaos. He interrogates her, even with pleads as he revealed her that Profion have him cursed with tentacle monster inside his body(reveals discoloration of his ear and some part of his skin). Despite his pleads, she refuses to talk anyway. Infuriated, he torment her with tentacle from monster inside his head, in which he eventually able to find out what she knows. Ridley and Snails, convinced by elves that work for Norda, travel to the castle where Marina is being held and Snails takes the map back from Damodar's room. Damodar caught him steal the map, however, and chases Snails to the roof of the castle. He then held Snails hostage in front of his friends after subdues and corner him, demand them to offer Eye of the Dragon. Snails, however, sacrifice himself by throws the map to Ridley, which prompt Damodar to kill him. Enraged by the death of his friend, Ridley attacks Damodar but he stabs him in the shoulder with his own sword. Before Damodar can finish him off, Marina uses magic powder to create a portal through which she and the wounded Ridley disappear. After Ridley takes the Rod of Saville from the tomb, Damodar and his guards reappears, captures his companions and promises to free them in exchange for the Rod. Ridley, albeit hestitant, gives the Rod to Damodar. But Damodar, orders his men to kill them anyway before leaving, though he also had them to kill Ridley first. The group manages to break free from the guards and they travel to Sumdall, the capital city of Izmir, where Damodar finally hands the Rod to Profion. Damodar demand Profion to free him, and Profion remove the tentacled monster from Damodar's head, but not did the same with his immortal curse. As Damodar and Profion climb to the top of a high tower to battle Empress Savina with an army of red dragons, Ridley confronts them and fights Damodar once more. This time, Ridley succeeds in beating his opponent by stabbing him through the back with his sword, before throwing him over the edge of the tower to his doom. Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God Damodar later revealed to survive his death, thanks to the curse that not removed by Profion. He aimlessly wandering the world for a hundred years as immortal undead, which the curse troment his body and mind. He sought to revenge against his deceased enemies' descendants and Izmir. After years of searching with the aid of two dark talon lizardfolk shaman, he locates the Orb of Faluzure, an ancient artifact linked to the power of Faluzure, a dragon god imprisoned under Saragasso's mountains. With the Orb's power, he heals himself of the curse, and prepares to awaken the dragon to destroy Izmir. Category:Movie Villains Category:D&D Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderer Category:Henchmen Category:Article stubs Category:Undead Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Immortals